battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mi-28 Havoc
The Mil Mi-28 (NATO reporting name 'Havoc') is a Russian all-weather, day-night, military tandem, two-seat anti-armor Attack Helicopter. It is a dedicated attack helicopter with no intended secondary transport capability, better optimized than the Mil Mi-24 for the Anti-Tank role. It carries a single gun in an undernose barbette, plus external loads carried on pylons beneath stub wings. = In Game = The Mil Mi-28 Havoc appears several times in the Battlefield Series as a usable Attack Helicopter. All differences between it and it's American counterparts are all purely cosmetic. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Mi-28 is the MEC's primary and only chopper. Compared to it's American counterpart, the AH-1Z 'Zulu' Cobra, it is slightly bigger and it's rocket pod sights are more easier to use for the Anit-Armor role while the AH-1Z's is meant for Anti-Infantry purposes. The Mi-28's Machine Gun used in the gunner seat is very different than the AH-1Z's. The Mi-28 gun has only half the ammo of the AH-1Z 3-barrel Autocannon, but has twice the power and inflicts more damaging splash damage, as well as a larger splash damage radius. Also, snipers using the Barrett M95 Sniper Rifle can pick off the gunner and pilot of an AH-1Z much easier than a gunner and pilot of a Mi-28 as the Mi-28 puts more space between the gunner and pilot than the AH-1Z. Battlefield:Bad Company The Havoc in Battlefield: Bad Company is the Russian Armed Forces' main Attack Helicopter. It's counterpart is the American AH-64 Apache. The Mil Mi-28 Havoc appears in the multiplayer maps: Gold Rush: *End of The Line Conquest *End of The Line *Crossing Over *Par for The Course .]] 'Tactics ' The Mi-28 takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Main Battle Tank. So the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so you will not run out of ammo and you will be able to reload quickly. Another tactic is to fly low-altitude and fly behind the enemy vehicle and slowly shoot your rockets at the rear. However you are vulnerable this way and if your not fast enough, An enemy rocket launcher could shoot you down or the tank could blow you out off the sky using it's main cannon with ease. It's wise to have a gunner on your helicopter as he can take down enemy infantry with ease and can help you take down an enemy tank faster. In a Helicopter dogfight you should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Havoc reappears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the Russians main attack helicopter. Flying Flying the Havoc is slightly easier to fly as it's easier to control. It also seems to fly slightly slower than the Apache. As with all helicopters it is wise to practice flying before using it in battle. Armament The standard armament on the Havoc in BC2 is very similiar to other helicopters. It carries a rocket salvo which is innaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady his crosshairs on target, however a direct hit on soft vehicles (ATV, HMMWV, ect) will destroy it, tanks require more hits. The other main weapon is the chaingun. It shoots a quick burst of 30mm shells that is extremely useful in taking out infantry and soft vehicles. With the Vehicle Specialization, the pilot gains a TOW Missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer for said missile. (only the pilot needs to have this specialty). Tactics The Havoc takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Main Battle Tank. So the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so you will not run out of ammo and you will be able to reload quickly. Another tactic is to fly low-altitude and fly behind the enemy vehicle and slowly shoot your rockets at the rear. However you are vulnerable this way and if you're not fast enough, An enemy rocket launcher could shoot you down or the tank could blow you out of the sky with its main cannon. It's wise to have a gunner on your helicopter as he can take down enemy infantry with ease and can help you take down an enemy tank faster. In a helicopter dogfight you should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. If fighting a UAV, go straight to the source: the operator, Depending on what angle you fire your missiles, it will take from 1 1/2 to 2 salvos of missiles to destroy the emplacement. If you have no use for the secondary TOW missile (which is highly inaccurate) try not equipping the secondary weapon package. Instead of a TOW missile, you can release flares which is helpful in misguiding locked on missiles. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2